


The Captain's Swagger

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [20]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Caning, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Holmes has been working hard and Watson knows just the right distraction.





	The Captain's Swagger

**Author's Note:**

> A swagger stick is the stick you sometimes see with military uniforms or this period. It looks rather like a hybrid between a traditional walking stick and a cane which might be used for discipline

I crept quietly out of my room. Holmes stood over his desk intent on an experiment. I smiled softly as I caught sight of his face reflected in the glass before him. At the moment his brow furrowed in concentration, though his hands were still over his notes. He’d been quite busy for most of the last three days, and I knew that he would not be drawn from his task without cause.

I also knew that he could do with a break and I could provide that distraction.

I moved a little closer, knowing that he would see my uniformed reflection. He looked up and I saw his eyes widen almost imperceptibly.

“Watson?” he ventured, still frozen in position.

I took a confident step towards him, brandishing my swagger stick and letting it trail along his hip. “Holmes,” I replied, standing nearly at attention. “About face.”

Holmes swallowed and obeyed. Turning slowly, his eyes went to my polished boots, slowly moving up my uniform trousers and jacket. I tucked my swagger stick under my arm as his eyes reached my face. Despite my stiff posture, I was unable to repress an affectionate smile, easily seeing at a glance how I was affecting him.

I met his gaze. “Kneel.”

He again was slow to obey, but obey he did, going to his knees before me, hands at his sides as he awaited my next order. I used my swagger stick to tilt his chin up towards me, drinking in the view before me.

“You are beautiful, Holmes,” I said softly.

A flush crept into his cheeks at my words and I could tell he wanted to look away from the intensity of my gaze. But I would not permit it. With my free hand I reached out to run my fingers through his hair. I reached the nape and gave a pull.

Holmes groaned softly, eyes closing. He took a breath and relaxed into my touch, trusting. His breath hitched as my swagger stick trailed down his buttons. I stopped at his waistband and paused, studying his face.

His eyes fluttered open with languid grace. 

“I will have you, Holmes,” I said softly.

“Please,” he murmured, grasping his hands together behind his back.

“Beautiful,” I said again, pulling his head back and leaning down to take a kiss.

He groaned and relaxed further still, knowing that I would see to his all needs and desires. And I wanted nothing more than to worship him in all the ways that he deserved. All the ways I was privileged to see him, all that remained hidden away from the harsh eyes of the world. He was mine and mine alone.

Taking a step back, I set the swagger stick aside. I opened my flies as he shuffled forward on his knees, keeping his hands behind him. I cupped the back of his head and guided my manhood into his eager mouth. 

His eyes closed again and he moaned softly. I thrust shallowly, careful not to choke him as I used his mouth for my pleasure. A small taste before the banquet of our lovemaking.

The room was quiet save the low crackle of the fire. For the moment, there was no world aside from the two of us in this circle of firelight.

After only a few minutes I stepped back again. “Strip,” I ordered, tucking myself away. “And over the chair.”

He hurried to obey, fingers trembling.

I stood impassive as I watched him expose himself under the gaslights, though in truth I was nearly trembling with desire. 

When he was nude he knelt in the seat and wrapped his arms around the back of the chair. He took a breath and arranged himself, spreading his thighs invitingly. 

I stepped to him, trailing my swagger stick down his spine and raising goosebumps. I tapped in a light staccato rhythm against his exposed arse, gauging his reaction. His skin pinked and heated under the attention. “I am going to strike you,” I warned, watching to make sure there were no objections. 

Far from objecting, Holmes moaned. “Please.”

“I know what you need, love. Let me take care of you,” I murmured, raising my swagger stick and bringing it down with a crack. Red bloomed on his pale skin. He groaned softly and settled. I adjusted my grip and rained down carefully measured blows, never striking the same place twice. 

At last I stepped back and dropped my tool with a clatter. Breathing heavily, I stretched out my hand, fingertips tracing the warm lines, admiring my handiwork before slipping to my knees.

“Watson,” he murmured. The way he said my name echoed somewhere between plea and worship. My heart ached at the beautiful sound.

“Shh,” I soothed him, settling myself and parting his cheeks.

He groaned as my tongue invaded him, but relaxed, shifting so that I could more comfortably reach my goal. I held his hips, listening to the soft noises he made, knowing that my greatest pleasure with his.

I reveled in the familiar taste, after all these years knowing exactly how to take care of him.

“Please, Watson,” he gasped.

I stood again and looked him over, knowing the power I held over him these moments and basking in the trust in my hands.

I placed a hand on the small of his back to ground him and opened the small vial I’d slipped into my pocket, finding it sufficiently warmed. He sighed as I penetrated him with my fingers. “You are exquisite like this,” I murmured, working him open. “And only mine, Holmes.”

“Only yours,” he answered, his speech growing indistinct with the bliss already overwhelming him. 

I gave my cock a stroke and grabbed his hips, dragging him closer to me. I pushed in all at once, making him cry out quietly as my woolen uniform dragged against his tender skin. He pushed back against me, craving more. I squeezed his hips and forced him to take me slowly, reminding him just who was in charge.

He whined with need but took a breath and submitted, knowing I required nothing more or less than his obedience. 

After a few more slow thrusts I rewarded him by picking up my pace. I chased my pleasure, my own breath growing harsh in my ears. In only a few moments I lost my rhythm as my climax washed over me. Groaning, I leaned over him, kissing his shoulder while my thrusts gradually slowed.

I gathered my wits and carefully pulled out. Holmes sighed, remaining where I’d placed him, cock hanging heavy and neglected. I wrapped my arms around his chest and turned him towards me, kissing him tenderly. He moaned softly as I settled him properly in the chair, mindful of his tender skin. His hands ran through my hair as I went to my knees, looking up at his flushed face. 

Spreading his legs, I closed my eyes and licked a stripe up his cock, swallowing him leisurely down. His hands tightened in my hair, encouraging me. I wrapped my arms around his thighs to keep him from thrusting up.

I was in charge here, after all.

Gasping, his back bowed and he came all at once, pulling at my hair. A curse fell from his lips like a benediction. I swallowed down his release, savoring the evidence of the pleasure I brought to him.

Finally I knelt back and wiped my mouth, smiling up at him. Holmes moved forward and slid to the floor to sit with me. I leaned in and kissed him again, gathering him in my arms. He stroked my uniform as I held him close.

“Now that you have sufficiently distracted me, dinner?”

“You’ll have to get dressed,” I murmured, nibbling his ear. “And I need to change.”

“Must you?” He asked angling his head to give me room.

I kissed his cheek and made my way to my feet and helped him to his. “Come, Holmes. I’ll make it worth your while.”

He picked up my swagger stick. “I know you will, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the writing sprints! 
> 
> Con was a blast and I'm looking forward to doing it all again!


End file.
